La flor más oscura
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Sabes que tienes que acabar con esto. Tienes que acabar con él, para que así toda tu vida pueda estar en paz, y tu odio pueda descansar. [[Regalo para AliciaBlackM, del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"]] {Narración de actos de violencia y tortura}


**Disclaimer:** los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen, el potterverso es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la pervertida historia que inventé. Está ligeramente inspirado en la historia _"Noche de Espanto"_ escrita por Anton Chéjov.

 _ **Advertencia: N**_ _arración de actos de violación sexual y tortura gore. Por lo tanto, puede contener escenas que podrían causar malestar u ofender a cierto tipo de público:_ _se recomienda discreción._

 **Querida Alicia:** me siento muy agradecida contigo por lo que has hecho por mí. El hecho de que me hayas escrito un regalo de cumpleaños como el que hiciste hace un tiempo para mí no tiene forma de agradecerse. Al principio, no sabía qué escribir, y como quizás habrás notado, me estaba inclinando un poco por la primera petición, pero algo no terminó de convencerme, haciéndome cambiar de idea. La segunda, siento que simplemente no iba conmigo, o al menos tengo menos conocimiento sobre ella, así que quedó descartada casi automáticamente. Finalmente he decidido escribir tu tercera petición, aquella en la que me dabas la oportunidad de tratar a un personaje muy significativo e importante para la saga de Harry Potter, una de nuestras antagonistas preferidas y más apreciadas. Espero y con esto dar una pequeña muestra de gratitud por lo que has hecho por mí; espero que te guste. Esto ya está muy lejos de ser un regalo de año nuevo o navidad, así que pensemos que es un regalo de... ElDíaDelRegaloParaAlicia. ¡10 Páginas de Wor para ti!

 **Otra cosa: intenté que lo que es _recuerdo_ esté en _cursivas_ , así que espero que se vea bien. **

He decidido intentar que la narración sea en _segunda_ _persona,_ aparentemente para hacerlo más ¿grotesco? ¿extraño? ¿más digno de ser rated M? No domino esa narración, así que deseenme suerte con ella.

* * *

¡Es mi primer Fanfiction rated M! Espero hacerlo bien :*)

°Este es un regalo para **AliciaBlackM** °

* * *

Es como regresar a un pasado que ya no tiene futuro, pero te aferras a él, para que nunca más afecte tu presente. Subes la capucha de tu traje color negro, para que este te ayude a fundirte en las sombras de la noche, sintiéndote más fuerte ante lo que vas a hacer si portas con orgullo ese uniforme, símbolo de tu valentía, tu valía y de las muchas proesas que has logrado hasta ahora, fuerte e einvencible como una roca. Casi pareciera que eso nunca pasó, y tu familia sabe que has intentado vivir así, como si _eso_ nunca hubiera pasado, guardándolo en un rincón de tu mente para que no te hiciera más daño, luchando por vivir el presente y las nuevas glorias y triunfos que te traerá el futuro. Pero eres buena con las apariencias, una actitud al borde de la locura es una perfecta máscara para ocultarlo todo: nunca nadie toma en cuenta tu dolor, nadie se da cuenta de que hay momentos en los que habías estado sufriendo y quebrándote por dentro, que aunque sientas y desees ir más allá en el significado humano, no eres más que eso, una simple bruja común y corriente, con el cabello negro alborotado.

Entonces, al encontrarte en medio de las tinieblas, mientras la lluvia cae sin cesar y el viento aulla lastimeramente, mientras en el contorno no se ve un ser vivo, no se oye una voz humana, tu alma está dominada por un terror incomprensible. Tú, una mujer sin supersticiones, corres a toda prisa temiendo mirar hacia atrás. A diferencia de muchos de los magos a tu alrededor, no tienes miedo de que al volver la cara la muerte se aparezca bajo la forma de un fantasma, sino de los fantasmas del pasado que estás a punto de despertar de su eterno descanso al que los has exhiliado.

Un extraño ruido a tus alrededores te desconcierta, desconfiando al pensar que creías estar sin compañía, que alguno de tus planes para que nadie te siguiera y te permitiera acabar con esto de una vez por tu cuenta, siendo que qsí estabas cuando sucedió: sola e intentando defenderte por tu cuenta, aunque sin algún éxito.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¡Revélese! —algo detrás de unas cajas apiladas sin mayor cuidado se estremece, logrando darte un blanco al cual disparar.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritas al ver que no hay respuesta. Un rayo de luz verde ilumina por segundos el entorno, revelando el callejón oscuro y sin salida al que te diriges, mientras la luz dura lo suficiente para ver un cuerpo de gato sin vida estamparse contra el pavimento.

Avanzas para dejar el lugar, encontrando el lugar oportuno para hacerlo. Alzando ligeramente la varita e incluso sin preocuparte en mirar atrás para mirar si alguien inoportuno está viendo, desapareces de aquel lugar, dispuesta a ser una persona nueva en el momento en que regreses, habiendo acabado con todas aquellas cadenas que por más pequeñas que sean, siguen aferrándose a ti, sin dejarte ser libre.

Apareces con la misma rápidez con la que te habías esfumado hace menos de un segundo, mientras admiras que tu entorno ha cambiado. Ahora es un parque muggle el que te rodea, abandonado debido a la hora que marca el reloj lejano de una iglesia; _"ningún muggle estaria fuera de sus casas a esta hora, mucho menos dejando salir a sus insufribles crías"_ piensas de manera despectiva, mientras una parte de ti que todavía se preocupa por lo que le pueda suceder a la humanidad agradece que ningún niño esté fuera para ver la atrocidad que te dispones a cometer.

Las callejuelas que tienes que atravesar están negras y hay que andar casi a tientas, sólo iluminadas por faroles que hacen un inútil intento de añadir luminosidad a las calles que transitas, aunque no te preocupas: ninguna luz podría iluminar la oscuridad que se genera dentro de ti, dispuesta a no alejarse hasta que todas las cuentas estén saldadas y claras. El camino es largo; los pensamientos confusos; sientes el corazón oprimido, retumbando contra tu pecho, prueba de que aún vives después de que te creíste morir hace casi treinta y dos años...

Observas la casa alzarse a lo largo de la calle, el mismo lugar al que han llevado todas tus investigaciones para obtener el lugar en el que ahora vive aquel ser vivo que algún día de hizo llamar "hombre" pero que para ti merece un insulto mucho más degradante que "sangre sucia", ningún apodo ni manera de ofender se compara con el odio que le profesas, ninguna manera de regresas el dolor que sentiste con palabras. Si bien por el mundo muggle circula la frase de _"Dolor con dolor se calma"_ el dolor que has sentido durante tantos años quedará reemplazado con una paz infinita una vez que acabes con él. Sabes causar daño: no se necesitan carbones ardiendo ni bestias feroces si se sabe usar bien la maldición _cruciatus_ , y sabes que eres una maestra en esa maldición, que incluso se queda corta con el dolor que deseas causar, pero es tu mejor arma. Pistola cargada para dar el golpe de gracia, después de haber debilitado a la víctima con los ficticios cuchillos del dolor que piensas producir con la magia oscura que tienes planeada para la ocasión.

Si te hubieran dejado escoger, tu primera maldición imperdonable hubiera sido aplicada en su despreciable cuerpo, pero el destino no te dejó hacerlo así; no es tu primera ni tu última maldición, pero sabes que la disfrutarás como el primer momento en el que causaste dolor, a tal grado que tu víctima implorara por que le concedieras la muerte, ese placer frío y más delicioso que cualquier otra alegría que pudieras recibir. Los gemidos de dolor satisfaciendo y provocando tu alegría, figuras irregulares humanas retorciéndose ante ti, creyéndose demasiado valientes para guardar silencio y negarse a darte la infornación que buscas. Eres piadosa, sabes que eres un alma caritativa y amable: que mayor muestra de reciprocidad que regalándoles el dolor que merecen por todo el mal que han causado en su vida, para finalmente culminar sus horas de sufrimiento con el frío beso de la muerte rosando sus labios, nada mejor para librarlos de los sufrimientos de éste mundo que la maldición asesina.

Te acercas a la casa, observas su altura y te preguntas de qué manera un pedazo de escoria del universo pudo llegar a hacerse de una vida tan normal y tranquila, sin vestigios de lo que hizo hace muchísimo tiempo. Pasas tus dedos con uñas negras, largas y afiladas sobre el picaporte de la puerta, y te preguntas durante un segundo si verdaderamente vas a hacer esto, si podrías simplemente olvidar la herida durante un día más y dejar un alma más en ésta vida terrenal... ¿Para que haga daño a más personas como la que tu fuiste? No. La duda desaparece y alzas la varita.

— _¡Alohomora!_ —susurras mientras tu varita de nogal y nervio de dragón hace el resto, abriendo silenciosamente la cerradura de metal forjado.

Aquel miedo infundado, pero irreprimible, no te abandona. Atraviezas el umbral con la varita en ristre, preparada para atacar. Sabes que él vive solo, que le fue imposible reconstruir su vida después de todo el mal que causó, pero no te parece un pago suficiente por todo aquello que te hizo pasar. ¿Creen que lo que tienes es locura? ¿Creen que estás loca de remate sólo por diversión? Hazlos pasar una noche como la que tú pasaste con él, para ver si ellos regresan con su cordura intacta.

Recorres la habitación que encuentras con la mirada, buscando lo que deseas encontrar; pasas la mirada de un rincón a otro de la habitación, rindiéndote por fin ante la oscuridad que te impide ver. El viento gime en la chimenea de ladrillo como si se quejara por quedarse fuera. El viento aumenta, convirtiéndose el gemido en aullido furioso; los postigos retumban como si alguien los golpease lleno de furia.

— _¡Lumus!_ —Enciendes la varita.

El viento aumenta, convirtiendo el gemido en un aullido furioso; los postigos temblaban como si alguien los golpease.

No puedes proseguir tus pensamientos. A la diminuta llama blanca que emite la punta de tu varita que alumbraba el cuarto, un espectáculo inverosímil y horroroso se presenta ante ti...

Es una lástima que una ráfaga de viento _no_ alcance tu brazo, haciéndote soltar la varita; así quizás te hubieras evitado ver lo que te erizó los cabellos, ya por defecto desordenados en una extensa mancha oscura... Gritas, das un paso hacia la puerta y, loca de terror, de espanto y de desesperación, cierras los ojos.

En medio del cuarto había un una flor negra.

Aunque la luz de la varita iluminó la casa durante poco tiempo, el aspecto de la flor queda grabado en ti. La flor china negra en forma de murciélago; aquella planta que su propio nombre lo indica, se asemeja a un murciélago encerrado entre sus alas, una muestra de lo que te sucedió a ti: estuviste encerrado en las garras de ese rufián, atrapada y encadenada para que no pudieras escapar. Recuerdas que el aroma de la flor no es demasiado, es una simple planta que por sí sola es incapaz de hacerte daño, pero los recuerdos que regresan a tu mente, con mayor intensidad después de haber estado guardados durante casi cuarenta y dos años, son armas más dolorosas que carbones encendidos...

 _"—¡No! ¡No lo haga!_ —¿Recuerdas cuando le gritabas? ¿Te suenan de algún lado el hecho de gritar y que nadie pueda oírte? ¿Que la oscuridad sea la única cosa que te proteja del mal?—. _¡Aléjese de mí!"_

—¿Dónde estás, rata inmunda? —gritas, sin esperar ninguna respuesta. Recuerdas que en esta casa es prácticamente imposible escuchar lo que sucede en la otra habitación, después de todo, nadie te escuchó a ti, cuando gritabas con todas tus fuerzas en busca de una ayuda que _nunca_ llegó. A veces todavía te despiertas buscando a alguien que te ayude a escapar de aquello, aunque nadie más que tú se entere.

 _"—No, preciosa. Vamos a divertirnos un rato_ —recuerdas cómo siseaba, hablaba arrastrando las palabras, pareciendo una serpiente a punto de comerse una presa particularmente apetitosa—. _O bueno, yo me divertiré..."_

Sientes vértigos... Tus piernas desean doblarse y quedarse ahí, sin llevarte a ningún lado más que a la salida. Pero te obligas a ti misma a ser fuerte, recordándote todo el dolor que te causó y que no se va a quedar sin devolución. _"¡Basta de debilidad!"_ Te dices a ti misma avanzando por la casona que parece estar abandonada.

Imposible volver sin antes tener todo este asunto acabado, zanjado y sepultado en algo más profundo que los rincones más débiles e inocentes de tu memoria y tu corazón; Tus nervios hubieron de soportar todavía otra sacudida... Al subir la escalera oyes un ruido atroz, como si alguien bajara corriendo, cerrando violentamente las puertas y gritando con todas sus fuerzas, siendo arrastrado con cadenas de metal, mientras esa persona no deja de gemir en busca de su libertad... Oh espera, no hay nada ahí. Piénsalo bien... Ésa voz suena como la tuya cuando eras joven; ese arrastrar de cadenas son aquellas tiras metálicas con los que él te subió a rastras a través de las sinuosas escaleras. ¿Lo recuerdas?

 _"—iSuélteme! ¡Mi familia nunca dejará que esto quede sin castigo! —_ gritaste, queriendo confiar en que lo que decías se cumpliría al pie de la letra _—. ¡Apártese!_

— _¡Uy, dulzura! rogarás por que eso sea cierto —_ te respondió _—. Ahora mismo, tus padres piensas que has tenido una escapada como la de cualquier chica de tu edad. Cygnus y Druella Black ahora mismo están considerando desheredar a su preciada hija, porque creen que se ha escapado con un joven al que ama..._

— _¡No! ¡Mis padres nunca creerían semejante mentira! ¡Yo soy su orgullo! ¡La viva imagen de una señorita Slytherin! —_ gritaste, repitiendo las palabras de tus progenitores.

— _Si eso es cierto, enconces... ¿Por qué no han venido a buscarte? —_ obtuviste como respuesta. Sentiste que algo se derrumbaba dentro de ti, sintiendo el peso de las palabras ¿recuerdas? _—. ¡Estás sola! ¡Nadie vendrá a ayudarte! ¡Me oyes! NADIE."_

Recuerdas perfectamente cuando te gritó aquello, dejándote helada y haciendo que te derrumbaras sobre los peldaños de madera, haciendo que el hombre tuviera que arrastrarte cuesta arriba. Ahora, muchos años después, entiendes aquella fatídica frase mucho más de lo que querrias: nadie va a ayudarte en la vida. Nunca. Porque estás solo desde que naces y de la misma manera vas a morir, solo. No te importa lo que digan las personas, ni sus cursiladas de que los amigos estarán siempre para ti, en las buenas y en las malas. Sólo están contigo porque quieren algo, les conviene, o tienen mucho miedo de dejarte. Porque ese es el sentimiento más importante: el miedo.

 _"—¡No! ¡Por favor, no! —_ gemías al sentir tu cuerpo azotado contra las sábanas de franela que había en la cama en la que te encontrabas _—. Déjeme en paz, le daré lo que quiera, todo el dinero y las joyas que desee..._

— _Lo siento preciosa; es este momento no me importan ni tu dinero ni tus joyas de juguete. Sólo deseo... Tenerte."_

Sientes tus tacones dejar atrás el último peldaño de escalera, dejándote frente a una hilera de habitaciones que parecían estar tan solitarias como el tramo de la casa que acababas de pasar. Te acercas a la primera puerta, una con imágenes de flores violetas y rosas, suponiendo que no encontrarás nada ahí.

Tus suposisiones fueron ciertas, la recámara está vacía. O bueno, excepto por algunas muñecas de porcelana, osos de peluche y algunos vestidos rosas de princesa, todo sobre una arreglada cama color lila; la habitación parece bien cuidada, hasta te trae algunos recuerdos, de cuando tenías casi diez años y jugabas con tus mejores muñecas. Solías ser la viva images de la dulzura, de la ternura y de la alegria, antes de que todo aquello pasara...

 _"—Hoy, la inocencia debe morir. —_ Dijo él, mientras esposaba tus muñecas, asegurándose de que quedaras cuidadosamente sujeta por brazos y pies a las barras de la cama _—. Eres mayor y hermosa. Tan bella como una flor oscura, que debe ser deshojada para admirar sus aromas interiores y más cautivadores._

— _¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡Se lo suplico...!"_

Recorres todas las habitaciones, pero ninguna tiene nada interesante, lejos de estar desacomodadas o abandonadas, sólo hay poseciones en perfecto orden, como si alguien hubiera ordenado en la mañana la casa que creías abandonada. No hay pruebas ni cadenas, ni siquiera más flores oscuras y terroríficas. En ninguna está escondido un demonio disfrazado de hombre. Una recámara matrimonial en una, varias fotografias viejas en otro cuarto, incluso pareciera que en la quinta habitación duerme una mascota.

—¿Dónde estás, desgraciado! ¡Apárecete, estúpido intento de hombre! _—_ gritas, sin esperar que alguien salga de alguna habitación. Pero algo que no te esperabas sucede: un hombre con algunas mechones blancos detras de las orejas y una prominente calva, su falta de cabello compensada por la pequeña barba de chivo que hay debajo de su mandíbula. El hombre sonríe apacible, como si hubiera estado haciendo algo que lo hacía feliz hasta antes de que lo interrumpieras, sosteniendo y acariciando una flor negra que asemeja a un mircuélago escondido detrás de sus alas.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Que está haciendo aquí? _—_ te pregunta el anciano extrañado. No te reconoce. No es extraño, después de todo, si te pararas frente a la Bellatrix de catorce años que miró a éste hombre a los ojos, suplicando por piedad, nunca te reconocerias a ti misma, no te imaginarías en qué te convertiste.

—¿No me recuerdas, Engendro del demonio? ¿No sabes quién soy? _—_ le dices, impregnando cada palabra del odio más puro que logras encontrar en ti. Lo cual, tomando en cuenta que estás frente al hombre que más has odiado a lo largo de tu vida, no es difícil...

—Señora, tranquilícese, esto debe ser un malentendido. ¿Que le parece si lo hablamos? _—_ te pregunta, casi sintiendo lástima de tu mirada alocada.

 _"—No bonita, no hables. No quiero que ninguna palabra salga de tu boca. Sólo quiero escuchar tus gritos de placer, adorándome y excitándome aún más... —_ decía él mientras se relamía los labios de manera sádica.

— _¡Aléjese de mí! ¡Yo podría ayudarlo! Mi familia podría ayudarle a superar éste mal al que está atrapado. —_ le dijiste, suplicante _—. ¡Hay pequeños placeres en la vida más allá del sexo o de ver sufrir a alguien! Por favor, permítame ayudarle._

— _No, hermosura. Para ser feliz, hay que sufrir. Siempre alguien sufrirá, es como el campeón que llega a la cima: para estar ahí, está a costa de las lágrimas de sus rivales que ha perdido —_ te dijo, acercándose a ti y susurrando en tu oído, mientras su boca comenzaba a jugar mordiendo tu lóbulo _—. Así será esto: yo lo disfrutaré, pero tú lloraras. O mucho mejor, seca esas lagrimas. Piensa que estás estrenándote con un hombre de verdad, que te hará gemir de placer..."_

—¡NO! ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy, estúpido e inmundo muggle? _—_ preguntas, fulminando con la mirada al hombre y acercándote lentamente _—._ ¿No me recuerdas, engendro de la inmundicia? ¿No tienes ni una remota idea de quién soy, hijo de la más maldita perra?

 _"—¡Oh, recordarás esto para toda tu vida! Ya lo verás, estaré hasta en tus más hermosos sueños —_ te dijo, bajando sus manos sobre tu vestido azul, deteniéndose más de lo requerido sobre tus pechos _—. Porque yo lo haré, nunca olvidaré cuando comí a una pollita tan sabrosa como tú._

— _¡Es usted horrible! —_ respondiste gritando, dejando salir lágrimas de tus ojos mientras él comenzaba a romper tu vestido, dejando los trozos de tela alrededor de ti, como si decorara tu alrededor.

— _La belleza debe ser recordada, enzalsada y alabada —_ te dijo, mientras se colocaba lentamente sobre tu cuerpo. Te retorciste al sentir su peso sobre ti, pero eso sólo hizo que se recostara más sobre ti, mientras tú sentías un revoltijo de emociones incontrolables _—. ¡Ambos recordaremos esto para siempre! ¡Siempre, siempre siempre...!"_

—¡DESMAIUS! _—_ gritas, apuntando con tu varita al anciano.

Ves el cuerpo volar por los aires, mientras el ruido de su caida se suma al del repiqueteo de la lluvia en las ventanas, mientras miras a la flor que ha caído algunos metros a su lado. Te acercas para tomar al viejo y seguir con tu juego perverso.

 _"—Vamos a jugar a un juego muy divertido, muñeca —_ murmuró él, mientras se retorcía sobre ti _—. Tú eres mi muñeca, a la que le haré lo que yo quiera. Pero antes, debo advertirte que soy un niño muy travieso, y mis juguetes a veces salen lastimados..."_

—¿No recuerdas quién soy? _—_ le dices, sintiendo tus lágrimas quemar su salida de tus ojos. Comienzas a sollozar en voz baja, haciendo que tu pecho suba y baje al compáz de la respiración. El anciano lo entiende todo: tus sollozos le hacen recordar los gritos de una niña, con el pelo negro como la noche, cuyo nombre comenzaba con B...

—Tú _—_ susurra él con pesar, dándose cuanta de quién eres.

 _"—¿Quién es la princesa más dulce y hermosa del reino? ¡Tú! —_ decía él, mientras pasaba sus manos como garras sobre tus pechos, rasguñando e hiriendo cada centímetro de piel que alcanzaba a tocar? _—. ¿Quién está disfrutando muchísimo de esto? ¡Tú! ¿Quién quiere más? ¡Túúú!"_

—¡Sí! ¡Soy yo, hijo de perra! _—_ respondes, agarrándolo del cuello y acercándolo más a tu rostro, tanto que están respirando el mismo aire...

—¡No, no me hagas nada! ¡Yo nunca quise hacerte daño! _—_ dice, juntando sus manos a manera de plegaria, mirándote a los ojos y rogando por que tengas misericordia _—._ Estaba enfermo, muy enfermo. Estaba loco, no sabía lo que era el bien. Te pido que me perdones, eres la última cuenta que me falta saldar para morir en paz. Estoy completamente arrepentido...

 _"—¡Oh, nunca me arrepentiré de esto! ¡Eres bellísima! —_ murmuró el hombre con bestialidad, como un tigre que disfrura inmensamente a su presa. Tomó sin cuidado uno de tus pechos, jugando con tu pezón, mordiéndolo y haciéndote daño. No podías hacer nada más que gritar, tus manos y tobillos ardiendo debajo del metal que te mantenía atrapada.

— _¡Nooo! ¡Por favor, déjeme ir! ¡Se lo ruego!"_

—¡Yo te rogué que me dejaras ir! ¡Y no lo hiciste! _—_ le gritas al hombre, soltándolo para disfrutar del sonido que hace su cuerpo al caer _—._ Te pedí que me soltaras, te rogué que me dejaras ir, te supliqué por la libertad. Ahora es momento de que paguespor todo el mal que has hecho, gran bastardo ¡ _Crucio_!

El anciano se retuerce en el suelo, gritando y casi consiguiendo que la lluvia se detenga a escuchar su quebranto. La caída del agua arrecía, como si compitiera por tener el mayor protagonismo en esta lucha de sonidos. Nuevamente, los gritos llenan la casa, los gritos de una persona que pide libertad, mientras la otra mla tortura con odio y sin piedad...

" _—¡Esto es lo mejor del mundo! —_ gritaba él llegando al extasis. Sentías su asquerosa erección sobre tu zona íntima, el miedo recorriendo cada centímetro de tu juvenil cuerpo, haciéndote gritar más de lo que ya lo hacías. ¿Estarlo disfrutando? No ¿cómo disfrutarias que un hombre asqueroso te toque y acabe con la inocencia que la adolecencia no se había llevado? _—¡Pero quiero más! ¡Dame mááás!"_

—Detente, no sé lo que hagas, pero por favor, no más ¡no más! _—_ grita el anciano, retorciéndose ante el dolor de sentir cada hueso de su añejado cuerpo quemándose al rojo vivo _—._ ¡Por favor!

—¡Cállate! _—_ ordenas _—_. ¡IMPERIO!

Observas como el anciano se pone de pie, como si no hubiera estado sumido en el dolor hasta hace medio segundo más. Su mirada está perdida, casi sonriendo con estúpidez; sientes un placer sádico al saber que tienes todo el control de lo que él haga, serías capaz de hacerle que haga todo...

 _"—¡Dámelo todo! ¡Dáme más! —_ gritaba el hombre moviéndose sobre tu cuerpo, excitándose con tus gritos de ayuda y repulsión _—. Yo tengo el control, esto es lo mejor que podrías sentir en toda tu vida..."_

Es mucho mejor que realizar un _imperio_ común y corriente bajo las órdenes de Tu Señor. Siempre sientes esa alegría loca y perdida, que se siente solamente al ser más fuerte que las demás personas, ese éxtasis que te da sólo el poder controlar algo. Y no sólo algo, a alguien... A alguien que te hizo sufrir, que te hizo cambiar. Abandonar tus viejos vestidos de niña para ser una mujer, una mujer con una cicatriz imborrable que la marcaría para siempre.

—Ven, entremos a este cuarto _—_ le dices al viejo. Éste, obedece sin poner pero alguno.

Ambos entran en la última habitación que no habías revisado, para encontrar justo lo que esperabas: una maceta con aquellas insufribles flores negras que representaban tu aprisionamiento. Sonríes de la misma manera sádica que él lo hizo en su momento, esta vez viendo y disfrutando de la otra cara de la moneda, la que disfruta y goza de cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Ahora el movimiento final _—_ dices, haciendo que el anciano se acerque a una vieja lámpara de aceite encendida, viendo su cristal oscurecido, que con sólo romperse podría bastar para quemar una antigua e inmensa casa de madera... _—._ Lo disfrutaré más que nada.

 _"—Ahora el movimiento final... —_ dijo él, recostándose sobre ti. Se colocó entre tus piernas, tomando su miembro duro e hinchado, del cual comenzaba a salir una sustancia cristalina que te hizo sentir ganas de vomitar. Se levantó, tomando una mejor postura, y te penetró. El dolor fue terrible, sentías su asquerosa piel dentro de ti, el dolor recorriendo cada célula de tu organismo, mientras gritabas por alguien que pudiera oirte y sacarte de este abismo de sufrimiento. Realiza el movimiento varias veces, causando más dolor que antes, haciéndote romper en lagrimas _—. Lo voy a disfrutar más que nada"_

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? _—_ pregunta una voz infantil fuera de la recámara. Haces que el anciano se mueva para que la luz ilumine el pasillo, alumbrando una figura pequeña con rizos que se acerca hasta ustedes _—._ ¿Abuelito? ¡Ya vine!

Te extrañas ante la niña, que no parece tener más de cinco o seis años, una edad en la que el mundo es aún dulces y caramelos.

—¡Hola! ¿Quién eres tú? _—_ te pregunta la niña al verte _—._ ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Soy Dulce.

—Venía a jugar con tu abuelo, dulzura _—_ le dices, imitando una voz infantil _—._ ¿Quieres jugar?

Vaya, que extraño. Creías que este viejo estaba solo y amargado, que después de ti no había habido nada más en su vida. Eso sólo te provoca más odio: ¿así que él había logrado tener su vida de cuento de hadas mientras tu mundo se oscurecía más y más? Sabes que no vives en un mundo oscuro, sino en un mundo sincero, donde no crees en estupideces como el amor la amistad. Yuck, el mero hecho de pensar en ellos te causa repulsión.

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero "juegar", quiero "jueguar" _—_ responde la pequeña.

—Está bien, jugaremos. Pero no podemos jugar mientras tu abuelo siga trayendo esa lámpara ¡suelta eso! _—_ ordenas al viejo, haciendo que suelte la lámpara y que el fuego prenda una sábana que estaba cerca. Las llamas se propagan por la cómoda y la madera de la cama, desde las cortinas hasta las tablas del suelo que hay alrededor. Todo inciando a quemarse, con la misma intensidad que tus lágrimas quemaban tus ojos en aquel entonces.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Quema, quema! _—_ dice la niña, intentando apartarte de las llamas. Vaya ingenua _—._ ¡Abuelo, vamos, hay que salir a jugar afuera!

—¡Ah, casi lo olvido! _—_ le dices a la niña mirándola a los ojos, mientras el fuego se propaga a tu alrededor _—._ Tú no puedes jugar este juego, eres aún muy pequeña lara entender el odioso _juego de la vida._ Un terrible juego en el que ganarás y perderás, siempre sufriendo y haciéndote daño. Una criatura tan dulce como tú no tiene porqué sufrir así... ¡Avada Kedavra!

El pequeño cuerpo cae sin vida a unos metros del de su abuelo, y consideras tu trabajo terminado. Te levantas y alejas sin mirar atrás, sintiendo que todo está bien esta vez.

Sales por una ventana, transformándote y usando la magia oscura para volar a través del cielo nocturno, mientras unas inmensas llamas rojas consumen la casona que dejaste atrás.

 _"—Ah, eso estuvo mucho mejor de lo que pensé —_ dijo él, mientras te soltaba y salías corriendo."

—Eso estuvo mucho mejor de lo que pensé. _—_ Gritas a la oscuridad de la noche mientras te ríes, dejando salir tu lado más maniático.


End file.
